Vae victis
by TheVirginian
Summary: Eine Momentaufnahme nach der letzten Schlacht. Lucius, Narcissa und Draco Malfoy, aneinandergerückt, einsam, in einem Meer aus Siegestaumel - "Wehe den Besiegten".


Titel

_Liebe Leserinnen und Leser, eine Momentaufnahme direkt nach der Schlacht und eine der vielen fehlenden Szenen, wie ich finde. Gute Unterhaltung bei meiner Version! _

_Mein Dank gilt Slytherene und Alcina vom Steinsberg für ihre kritischen und lobenden Anmerkungen._

**Vae victis**

Das Stimmengewirr aus Freudenausrufen, halblautem Gemurmel und ungedämpften Schilderungen vermeintlicher Heldentaten, immer wieder unterbrochen durch das Zischen von Resten arkaner Energie, die an der zerstörten Decke der Großen Halle leckten, zerrte empfindlich an Narcissa Malfoys Nerven.

Sie saß zur Rechten ihres Sohnes, der den Kopf an ihre Schulter gelehnt hatte und stumm zu Boden sah. Zu Dracos Linken, gestützt von der kalten Mauer, kauerte ihr Mann, die Knie schützend angezogen. Lucius' blondes Haar hing in wirren Strähnen achtlos über seine Schultern, während er mit leerem Blick auf eine gesplitterte Steinplatte im Fußboden starrte. Irgendein Fluch hatte ein komplexes Muster aus Strahlen und Linien hinterlassen, so daß man mühelos einen Eiskristall zu erkennen meinte. Die perfekte Symmetrie fesselte Malfoys Aufmerksamkeit – dankbare Momente, in denen er sich nicht damit auseinandersetzen mußte, was aus seinem zerstörten Leben werden sollte, zeitlose Atempausen, in denen seine wirbelnden Gedanken schwiegen.

Unmittelbar nach dem Ende der Schlacht hatte er beabsichtigt, sofort nach Hause zurückzukehren, wenn sie Draco gefunden hatten, aber dann war die unendliche Erleichterung, ihn unversehrt in die Arme schließen zu können, mit tosender Gewalt über ihn hinweggespült. Die Apparitionssperre lag unverändert über dem Schloß, und da sowohl drinnen als auch draußen noch verzweifelt gekämpft wurde, erschien es ihm zu gefährlich, ausgerechnet jetzt einen Weg durch das Chaos zu suchen, um hinter die Barriere zu gelangen.

Mittlerweile umfing ihn die Erschöpfung mit Millionen dunkler Finger, und die Vorstellung aufzustehen, wenn man ihm in Kürze bedeuten würde, er möge sich fortscheren – oder ihn abführen ließ –, erschien ihm utopisch. Der Gedanke, nach Azkaban überstellt zu werden, schürte fassungslose Panik, und Lucius lenkte seine flackernde Konzentration hastig zurück auf das Splittermuster am Boden. Sein Herz hämmerte wild gegen die Rippen.

„Biete ihnen ebenfalls etwas an, Livvy", vernahm er Minerva McGonagalls schottischen Akzent von fern, und für einen Lidschlag fragte er sich vage, ob sie seine Familie meinte, aber die Überlegung entglitt ihm wieder. Zu sehr zerrte die Müdigkeit an seinem Geist. Durchwachte Nächte im Verbotenen Wald, zuvor Gefangener in seinem eigenen Haus, gezeichnet durch die Strafe, die ihm der Dunkle Lord für die Flucht Harry Potters erteilt und von der er sich nicht wieder erholt hatte; ein Leben in ständiger Besorgnis und das nie endenwollende Auf-der-Hut-Sein hatten ihn verzehrt.

„Suppe, Mr. Malfoy? – Mr. Malfoy, heiße Hühnersuppe?"

Es verging eine volle Minute, bis er begriff, daß die Hauselfe zu ihm sprach, doch es schien ihm zu mühsam, auf eine Frage zu reagieren, die keine Bedeutung für ihn hatte. Erst als Draco ihn vorsichtig am Arm berührte, zwang er sich, den Blick zu fokussieren.

„Vater, ob du Suppe möchtest", sagte sein Sohn leise und schielte verschämt auf die dampfende Schale, die zu seinen Füßen stand.

Lucius folgte seinem Blick teilnahmslos, schüttelte einmal den Kopf und schloß die Augen. Der Gedanke an Nahrung verursachte ihm Brechreiz.

„Bleib bei ihm, Draco", befahl Narcissas kühle, klare Stimme neben ihm; er spürte einen Hauch raschelnden Stoffes und federleichte, sich entfernende Schritte. Mit einer schwachen Spur von Furcht öffnete er die Augen wieder, vermochte sich jedoch nicht dazu zu bringen, den Kopf zu drehen, um ihren Weg zu verfolgen.

Wohin ging sie? Warum war sie überhaupt noch bei ihm, der sie mit ins Unglück gestürzt hatte? Tränen würgten ihn in der Kehle.

Käme es jetzt noch darauf an, wenn er zu weinen anfinge?

Erschöpft ließ er die Lider herabsinken und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand. Draco würde sich nur noch mehr für ihn schämen, und ohnehin war jede Regung zuviel.

Als kühle, schmale Finger seine Wange berührten, löste sich eine Träne von seinen Wimpern.

„Lucius, hast du Schmerzen?", wisperte Narcissa eindringlich an seinem Ohr. Soviel Besorgnis lag in ihrer angenehmen Stimme, daß er sich ihr zuliebe zurück in einen luziden Zustand quälte. Das Licht tat in den Augen weh, aber er zwang sich zu einem winzigen Lächeln und sagte brüchig: „Nein. Alles in Ordnung."

Vor der bodenlosen Erschöpfung trat der Druck im Rücken, der ihn seit Azkaban peinigte und der durch die Bestrafungen Voldemorts nur schlimmer geworden war, in einen schattenverhangenen Hintergrund.

„Trink wenigstens etwas", bat Narcissa leise. „Ich habe Angst um dich."

Trotz der aufwühlenden Ereignisse der letzten Stunden wirkte sie noch immer gefaßt und stolz. Sie hatte ihr langes Haar sorgsam geflochten, und ihr Kleid schien durch einen Zauber aufgefrischt. Allein in ihren blauen Augen brannte eine verzehrende Sorge, die ihm galt und die ihn gleichzeitig rührte und unendlich beschämte.

Willig nahm er zwei Schlucke des Wassers, das sie erbeten haben mußte, doch dann überwältigte ihn die Schwäche von neuem, und er lehnte sich in dem vergeblichen Versuch, die Mauer anzusteuern, bleich und schwindelig gegen seinen Sohn.

Dracos verstörtes Gesicht und die zitternden Finger, mit denen er es ihm bequem zu machen suchte, nahm er verschwommen wahr, als bedürfe nicht er der Hilfe, sondern eine fremde Person, mit der er allenfalls entfernt verbunden war.

Minerva McGonagall, die die Szene beobachtet hatte und nun zu ihnen herüberkam, bemerkte er erst, als er Narcissa, die selbst von der Suppe nichts angerührt hatte, in einem seltsam kalten, höflichen Tonfall sagen hörte: „Danke, daß Sie uns bei der Verteilung der Mahlzeiten nicht ausgeschlossen haben."

„Keine Ursache", sagte die amtierende Schulleiterin knapp und richtete ihren Blick auf Lucius Malfoy, der vergeblich darum kämpfte, nicht der Erschöpfung anheimzufallen.

„Was ist mit ihm?", erkundigte sie sich brüsk. „Wenn Sie wollen, ermögliche ich es, daß er sich hinlegen kann, bis die zuständigen Auroren hier sind. Heiler habe ich keine übrig."

Dracos Gesicht spiegelte offene Bestürzung, seine Mutter jedoch nickte kurz, ohne auf den letzten Halbsatz einzugehen. „Das wäre freundlich", sagte sie steif und berührte das aufgeschürfte Handgelenk ihres Mannes.

Als wäre die Berührung das letzte Zeichen für ihn, riß sich Malfoy unter Aufbietung sämtlicher Kraft gewaltsam aus den Fängen der Schwäche. Er setzte sich kerzengerade auf und nahm beinahe erleichtert einen stechenden Schmerz wahr, der es erschweren würde, wieder in Dämmerung zu verfallen.

„Mir geht es gut", sagte er kühl und achtete darauf, McGonagall nicht anzusehen. „Bemühen Sie sich nicht."

Er lächelte abwesend und atmete flach gegen jähen Brechreiz. Gegen seinen Willen trafen sich ihre Augen für einen Moment.

Irrte er sich, oder lag etwas wie Mitleid in dem strengen Blick der Alten? Ihrer Stimme war allerdings nichts anzumerken, als sie sich mit einem harschen „Wie Sie wollen" abwandte und fortging.

Narcissa ließ sich graziös neben ihrem Mann nieder und umfaßte innig seine kalte Hand. Er legte einen Arm um sie, den anderen um seinen Sohn, der sich unwillkürlich schützend an den Vater drückte.

Für sie lohnte es, wenigstens jetzt Stärke und Mut zu beweisen. Draco bedurfte eines Vorbildes, wie er sich fortan zu verhalten hatte, und er, Lucius, würde alles daran setzen, daß er es bei ihm lernen konnte – wenn der Junge noch willens war und ihn nicht vollends verachtete.

Malfoy gestattete sich für einen Augenblick, die Augen zu schließen. Es ängstigte ihn, wie wenig er der entsetzlichen Erschöpfung entgegenzusetzen hatte. Wenn ihn das Geschehen in der Großen Halle nur mehr interessieren würde…aber der Gram derjenigen, die Tote zu betrauern hatten, rührte ihn nicht, ebensowenig wie die Freude der Sieger, und Neville Longbottoms Heldengeschichten, die in Bruchstücken zu ihm herüberdrangen, weckten allenfalls eine müde Verachtung.

Er sehnte sich nach dem vornehmen Luxus seines Anwesens, nach der wundervollen Ruhe der lichtdurchfluteten Veranda, auf der er mit Narcissa zu frühstücken zu pflegte, um abwechselnd den Anblick des prachtvoll angelegten Gartens und die Schönheit seiner Frau zu bewundern und vor allem nach einer Möglichkeit, diskrete Erholung zu finden.

„Lucius." Narcissas Finger schlossen sich alarmiert um sein Handgelenk. Seine Augen schossen auf. Draco preßte die Lippen trotzig aufeinander, aber sein Vater spürte sein Zittern.

Kingsley Shacklebolt in Begleitung zweier Männer in sauberer Aurorenuniform hatte die Halle betreten und bahnte sich nun respekteinflößend einen Weg durch die Unordnung. Getuschel, Gemurmel und unzählige neugierige Augenpaare folgten ihnen.

„Keine Furcht, mein Sohn", sagte Lucius ernst, obwohl eisige Panik erneut von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen drohte. „Warte ab."

Ohne seine Familie stünde die Entscheidung klar – eher setzte er seinem Leben durch eigene Hand ein Ende, als noch einmal die Hölle des Zauberergefängnisses durchleiden zu müssen. Das Schicksal hatte es jedoch anders bestimmt und ihn großzügig bedacht – sowohl seiner Frau als auch seinem Sohn war nichts geschehen und der Freitod als Option somit gestorben.

Dennoch überstieg das Grauen Azkabans bei weitem alles, wofür er sich gewappnet sah.

Am besten, er verdrängte zunächst alle Gedanken und versuchte, die erforderliche Kraft quentchenweise aufzubringen. Fürs Erste genügte es, wenn ihm gelang, was er sich für die Begegnung mit den Auroren vorgenommen hatte.

Lucius rührte sich nicht und blickte starr geradeaus, folgte jedoch aus den Augenwinkeln jeder Bewegung der Neuankömmlinge. Die drei sprachen leise mit McGonagall, sahen kurz zu ihnen herüber, nickten. Hände wurden geschüttelt. Als kein Zweifel bestand, daß sie sich als nächstes ihnen zuwenden würden, erhob er sich, von Draco und Narcissa gestützt, straffte die Gestalt gegen Schwindel und Übelkeit und atmete tief, um durch den Dolch des Schmerzes vollends zu sich zu kommen.

Kingsley Shacklebolt verschwendete keine Zeit mit Höflichkeitsfloskeln.

„Lucius Malfoy", sagte er brüsk, „im Auftrag des Zaubereiministeriums verhafte ich Sie wegen Mitgliedschaft in der verbotenen schwarzmagischen Vereinigung der Todesser um Voldemort und der damit verbundenen Ausübung dunkler Magie, insbesondere der Anwendung Unverzeihlicher Flüche. Alle weiteren, detaillierten Anklagepunkte gehen Ihnen schriftlich zu. Bis zur offiziellen Anklageerhebung und Verhandlung bin ich beauftragt worden, Sie zur Sicherheitsverwahrung nach Azkaban zu überstellen. Ihr Haus und Grund werden zunächst für Untersuchungszwecke beschlagnahmt."

Hämische Blicke und schadenfrohe Gesichter glitten an Malfoy vorbei, als er den Blick direkt auf den dunkelhäutigen Auroren vor sich richtete. Seine Finger waren taub und kribbelten. Er stützte sich unauffällig mit dem Ellbogen gegen die Wand.

„Wo werden meine Frau und mein Sohn für die Dauer der Nachforschungen unterkommen?", erkundigte er sich steif, ohne erkennen zu lassen, wie tief ihn die Information getroffen hatte.

„Sie werden einfach und zweckmäßig untergebracht", sagte Shacklebolt schroff. „Händigen Sie Ihren Zauberstab aus."

Eine nebelgleiche Blässe kroch über Malfoys eingefallenes Gesicht. „Sie kommen zu spät", sagte er seidenweich und lächelte ein zynisches, viel zu glattes Lächeln. „Ich habe keinen Zauberstab mehr."

Die Auroren tauschten irritierte Blicke. Draco und Narcissa standen stocksteif, die Gesichter bleich und verschlossen, nicht bereit, irgend etwas preiszugeben.

Auf Kingsleys Zeichen hin unterwarf ihn der ältere der beiden gutgekleideten Auroren einem Leibesvisitationszauber, der jedoch erfolglos blieb.

Malfoy, dem das Stehen immer schwerer fiel, rückte näher an die stützende Wand. „Ich möchte meine Anwälte informieren", sagte er heiser und hatte keine Ahnung, wer ihm eine Eule leihen sollte – von Pergament und Tinte ganz zu schweigen. Er würde Narcissa bitten müssen, für ihn zu schreiben. Schon jetzt verschwamm der Raum vor seinen Augen, ausgeschlossen, daß er eine Feder würde halten können. Jeder Herzschlag hallte dumpf in seinen Ohren.

Shacklebolt musterte ihn mit einem langen, prüfenden Blick, dann wandte er sich abrupt ab. Durch eine Schicht aus flirrenden Farben sah Lucius in einiger Entfernung Harry Potter, der dem Auror winkte, als wolle er ihn zu sich beordern. Eine Ablenkung…unnötig zwar, aber nicht unwillkommen. Vielleicht konnte er in der Zeit den Brief aufsetzen? Aber Shacklebolt ging fort, und an die anderen das Wort zu richten, erschien ihm wenig erfolgversprechend.

Ermattet lehnte er sich vollends gegen die Wand und widerstand nur mit Mühe der Versuchung, an ihr entlang zu Boden zu gleiten. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, ungeniert zu dem ungleichen Gesprächspaar hinüberzustarren.

Potter schien Kingsley interessante Neuigkeiten zu überbringen, zumindest wirkte der Auror überrascht. Blicke glitten zu ihnen herüber. McGonagall gesellte sich dazu. Potter lächelte, nickte kurz.

„Worüber reden die nur?" Draco reckte nervös den Hals. „Betrifft es uns, werden wir es erfahren", rügte ihn seine Mutter kühl und wisperte voller Besorgnis in Lucius' Ohr: „Brauchst du Hilfe?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, klammerte sich jedoch an ihre Hand, als gelte es sein Leben.

Shacklebolt kehrte zurück, gefolgt von Harry Potter und Minerva McGonagall.

„Ist das wahr, Mrs. Malfoy?", wandte er sich ohne Umschweife an Narcissa. „Haben Sie vor Voldemort gelogen, um Harrys Leben zu retten?"

Sie bestätigte durch ein knappes Nicken, sagte jedoch kein Wort. Draco wirkte mindestens so verblüfft wie Kingsley vorhin; sein Vater jedoch preßte die Lippen aufeinander und schloß einen Atemzug lang die Augen. Nur nicht hoffen, umso schlimmer würde es nachher werden, wenn die Information nicht ausreichte.

„Setzen Sie sich hin, Malfoy", befahl Shacklebolts tiefe Stimme plötzlich grob. „Ich habe von Mr. Potter zusätzlich zu dieser weitere Informationen erhalten, die Ihnen dienlich sein könnten. Da Sie zudem nicht gesund erscheinen, setze ich die Direktüberstellung ins Gefängnis aus. Man soll mir nicht nachsagen, wir würden die Beschuldigten quälen."

Er winkte seinen beiden Kollegen. „Mr. Gallagher und Mr. Foster sind berechtigt, Sie mit einem magischen Siegel auszustatten, das Aufschluß über Ihren Aufenthaltsort gibt. Alles Weitere wird man Ihnen mitteilen, wenn Sie in einer Stunde in die vorläufige Unterkunft gebracht werden. Haben Sie noch Fragen?"

Lucius Malfoy, benommen und schwindelig, schüttelte den Kopf. Er holte noch einmal tief Atem, um den Schmerz zu provozieren, dessen es bedurfte, wenigstens bis zu Shacklebolts Verschwinden aufrecht stehenzubleiben.

„Ich danke Ihnen", sagte er, aber seine Stimme blieb kalt und unbeteiligt. Wenn er sich Emotionen gestattete, dann gewiß nicht vor aller Augen.

„Danken Sie ihm", entgegnete der Auror und deutete auf Harry, doch der drehte sich weg, die Hände in den Hosentaschen und marschierte davon. Kingsley runzelte die Stirn, bevor er ihm folgte, ohne zurückzusehen.

Malfoy glitt erleichtert mit Dracos Hilfe an der Mauer zu Boden. Er lehnte sich erschöpft in Narcissas Umarmung und bedeutete dem Sohn mit einer matten Bewegung, sich zu ihm zu setzen.

„Ohne euch wäre es hier zu Ende für mich", flüsterte er tonlos und blinzelte gegen zerrende Müdigkeit und beißende Tränen. „Ihr bedeutet mir alles."

Narcissa streichelte zärtlich seine Wangen und hauchte einen Kuß auf sein Haar. „Ich liebe dich", wisperte sie so leise, daß auch Draco sie nicht hören konnte. „Ich bin stolz auf dich, egal, was du befürchtest. Ruh dich jetzt aus. Eine Stunde ist schnell vorüber."

Als ihr gleichmäßige, flache Atemzüge verrieten, daß er eingeschlafen war, setzte sie das Wasserglas, von dem er nur genippt hatte, an die Lippen und leerte es in einem durstigen Zug. Bald würden sie ein wenig Privatsphäre haben, bis dahin galt es jedoch, die Blicke, das Getuschel, den Lärm und die Gerüche zu ertragen. Narcissa umfaßte die schmale Hand ihres Sohnes, streichelte mit den Augen Lucius' weißes, erschöpftes Gesicht, auf dem noch immer die Spuren der letzten Bestrafung durch den Dunklen Lord zu sehen waren und schwor sich, alles dafür zu tun, daß er diese Niederlage unbeschadet überwand.

Ihre Seelen fanden nur miteinander Frieden, sie verstand ihn ohne Worte, lachte mit ihm und vermochte ihn zu trösten, wenn er aufgewühlt und unglücklich war. Die Zeit ohne ihn war entsetzlich gewesen und noch fruchtbarer, ihn geschunden und krank wiederzusehen. Sie würde dafür sorgen, daß sich so etwas nicht wiederholte.

Nie hatte sie mehr mit ihm verbunden, nie war ihre Liebe unverbrüchlicher gewesen als jetzt.

Narcissa Malfoy schloß die Augen und wartete auf die Rückkehr der Auroren.

Finis.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Meinungen und Anregungen sind herzlich willkommen.


End file.
